Damaged
by mandcullenx
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to get away from something haunting her in Pheonix. She starts to settle comfortably until someone from her past disrupts everything. Please read!
1. Home

I haven't written in a year. Ish. But I was reading a fanfic and sort of got an idea of my own.. so let's see where it goes? Give it a chance.

I own nothing.

* * *

Rain. I hadn't heard the sound of rain in years. Or the sound of music, which was currently playing softly in Charlie's squad car. I had learned to tune out my surroundings long ago. The only reason I realized my surroundings was from taking so much care of my Mother over the past few months. Sure, she had Phil but I still felt the need, the drive to take care of her. I'd been doing it for 17 years now.

"Bells?" Charlie shook me from my thoughts.

"What?" I look at him sheepishly.

"Are you okay? You look a little lost."

"I-I'm fine, Dad. Perfect." I tripped over the words, but managed a small smile. I knew Renee had noticed the difference in me in the last few months. I'd heard her talking to Phil, when she thought I was fast asleep. I knew she had noticed. But she had never _asked_.

We pulled into our gravel drive way just as my thoughts were taking over again. Home, I thought. Charlie turned the key over, engine spluttering as it died, and grabbed my suitcases out of the trunk.

"You sure did pack light, Bells."

I shrugged. "Pheonix is sunny all the time. Forks?" I pointed to the sky, "Not so much. I couldn't bring most of my stuff."

Charlie nodded once, never big on conversation, and headed towards the house. I was, as usual, alone with my thoughts once again. I grabbed my backpack from the seat and rushed towards the open front door.

The mud squished underneath my running shoes, a sound I hadn't heard in a while. I wiped my feet on welcome mat before entering the house. Charlie had already stacked my luggagae on the staircase. He was looking through the fridge.

"What'd you like for dinner, Bella? Hot dogs.. mac n cheese?"

"I could cook, Dad. I'm not too big on hot dogs."

"Ah, well. I'm not too big on cooking. I don't do it much."

"I did it all the time with Mom. She couldn't cook to save her soul.. you remember?"

"Yeah, Bells, I remember. You sure? I mean, I don't mind firing up the barbeque."

I was already at the fridge, looking to see what I could prepare. "You sure don't shop much Dad. No wonder you're so skinny. They don't feed you down there at the station?" I teased, grabbing some ground beef and vegetables.

Charlie stood in the kitchen with me while I was chopping the celery, grating the cheese, cooking the beef and boiling the water. I tried to keep up the conversation, but Charlie wasn't one for talking. He gave me the polite answers he could and commenting on the smells wafting from the oven.

"Sure does look good, Bell. I'm gunna go wash up. I have a few buddies coming over to watch the game after dinner. You can meet them." He smiled as he walked towards the stairs.

I set plates out for the both of us, cut a loaf of bread to put in the center of the table, and dished out the baked pasta on both of our plates just in time for Charlie to come back.

"Smells great." Charlie commented once more. He chewed in silence, staring down at his plate. I looked around the once familliar room, noting how little it's changed. "You excited for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. It'll be good to meet some new people. I just.."

"Yeah?"

"It's the middle of the year."

"It'll be okay, Bella."

I gave him a half hearted smile, just as he was scraping his plate clean. He got up, and took his plate to the sink.

"I got the dishes, Dad." I said as I pushed the remains of my dinner around the plate. I had lost my appetite. Tomorrow was approaching fast.

"You made dinner, it's the least I can do."

"I did it in Pheonix, Dad. Please. It sounds like your friends are here anyway." The sound of creaking doors slamming was faint.

"Alright." His face lit up as he went to the front door to let his friends in. I scraped my chair back, dumping the contents in the trash as I ran the hot water. I cleaned the plates and the bowls, the pots and pans I used in the time it took Charlie and his friends back inside.

"Bella! Come meet everyone!" Charlie called cheerfully from the livingroom.

I quickly rinsed the bubbles from the sink and then dried my hands on the back of my pants. I fixed a smile on my face as I stared out to the men infront of me.

"Hi," I said quietly. There were two grown men and two younger boys that looked to be my age. I took all the beautiful, different features in. I took a deep breath as I stepped closer. _They're not staring. They are polite. They are nice. They're not staring._

"Bella, this is Harry and his son Seth." Charlie pointed to the tall man with the graying hair and the smaller of the two boys, the younger.

"Nice to meet you," I breathed. Seth smiled at me.

"And this is Billy and his son Jacob. You two played when you were little."

I gave a weak smile. Billy was in a wheelchair. Although he looked nice, giving me a little wave, he looked very anxious to watch the game I was holding them up from.

"Hey Bella. Jacob." He stuck his hand out. I hope he didn't notice how much that made me recoil. But I couldn't very well not take his hand, now. I brought mine up to his, our fingers touching slightly as I bit my lip. His fingers were warm, inviting. I slid my hand all the way into his and shook very slightly, his russet hand totally covering my pale skin. I smiled and looked down as I slid my hand quickly out of the embrace.

"Bells?"

I looked up at Charlie.

"The Blacks have brought you something."

"Wha-?" I looked at Billy. I felt bad for judging him.

"Come on outside."

I followed Jacob, Charlie and Seth outside to the gravel driveway. A slightly rusted 1950's truck sat where it had not been when we got home.

"What's this?" I sputtered. "Dad?"

"It's your homecoming present, Bell. I know you could use it."

"I totally rebuilt the engine." Jacob added.

"This.. this is for me?"

"Yeah!" Seth added, smiling brightly. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I just bought it off Billy."

"Dad, thank -"

Charlie rased his hand. "No thanks needed, Bells. I'm just glad you're home."

We climbed back in the house with a comfortable silence between us. The six of us on the couch and floor, the men drinking beer and Jacob and Seth eating popcorn. I didn't say a word through the entire football game, but I felt oddly comfortable. Charlie kept looking down at me, which I pretended not to notice, while Billy and Harry clapped and yelled whenever the team made a touch down. Jacob asked me some polite, quiet questions in the commercial breaks which I was sort of greatful for. I could understand that we were friends in the past.

When the game was over, the boys filed out one by one. Seth seemed to wave as hard as he could, even while he was waiting in the truck. Jacob hung back, asking me to talk to him.

"So, I mean, I'm always working on the truck and stuff. I'm sort of always free. I'm only with Seth, and Quil.. and Embry. Anyway, feel free to come to the reservation anytime? I mean, if you want?"

"Uh yeah. Sure. I'll get your number from Charlie." I smiled and waved. I stood at the window until they left, happy that my reason for coming to Forks was finally starting to pan out. I was moving on, meeting new people.

And tomorrow still, was a new day. I would meet new people. People that didn't know anything that happened in Pheonix. People that didn't know me.

* * *

So.. what do you think? I thought it was longer..


	2. School

Hey. Thanks for everyone who read. I would really appriciate it if everyone who reads also reviews. Just so if I know to keep going or not. I know it's not that exciting right now, but I need something to lead up to right?

------

_"Hey, ladies lookin' good!" _

_My best friend, Chloe scoffed as Grayson Kennedy drove past us on the way to school. _

_"Noah is so cute though." Chloe gushed. Noah was Grayson's best friend. He was staring back at us from the back of Grayson's car. "Don't you think?"_

_"Yeah, Chlo. He's cute.. just. A little creepy, don't you think?" I asked as I stared at the ground. Tripping was not my favourite thing to do at 8 a.m._

_"No. You think he's creepy?"_

_"He _always_ stares."_

_"He's not creepy." Chloe whined._

_I stared ahead, watching the white jeep as it rounded the corner. Noah's hazel eyes were still staring._

I woke up in a sweat. I looked at the clock as it blinked 5:45. It was still dark out, but I had to wonder if it ever really got that bright in Forks. I climbed out of my tangled sheets, because really, was there a point of going back to sleep now? I padded down the hallway and into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time, trying to notice if there was any difference. Same brown eyes. Same brown hair. I took off my shirt, and quickly locked the door. No visible difference. Three freckles going up my collarbone. I took off my pants and stared at the tiny scar, the shape of a half moon, at the top of my scar. No bigger than a finger nail. Exactly the size of a finger nail. I started the shower, and hopped in.

---

"Bells! I'm leaving!" Charlie called while I was getting dressed.

"Okay, Dad! What do you want for dinner? I'm going to pick something up after school."

"Oh, surprise me. It's been a while since I've had a home cooked meal. I'll leave some money on the table. Good luck at school."

"Thanks. Bye!" I wrapped the towel around me just a little bit tighter and listened to the rain on the window. I was staring at the clothes I'd laid out on the bed, thinking I really should have kept some clothes from Phoenix. I finally grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain tank top. Then I zipped a hoodie up, something I hadn't worn in months.

As I trugged down the stairs I thought about school. As excited as I was for the new start, I was also kind of dreading it. All those new people. Trying to make friends, trying to start over trying to let them in without letting them know everything...

I grabbed my keys from the kitchen table as well as the fourty dollars Charlie left for me. I slowly put on my boots, looking at myself one last time in the mirror, fixing a smile on my face, before heading out to the truck.

It started with a rumble and a pop, but my truck instantly felt like home. It was big and roomy and felt safe. I kept my eyes on the road, however, because I had never driven down this road. Not myself, anyway. All to soon, I was at the school. I pulled into the steep parkinglot and found a space as far away as I could. I was glad to see my truck wasn't the oldest, or the most run-down there. The most high end vehicle was a silver Volvo. I got out of my truck as slowly as I could, gathering my backpack and once again looking in the mirror. I opened the door slowly, looking at the ground as I did. _You're nervous. Yeah. But, you don't want people to think you're unfriendly. As soon as you get your things, look up._

I was there a bit earlier than the other students, to gather my schedule and map from the front office, but there were still some kids sitting on their cars and talking to each other. And staring. Might as well make the best of it, I thought. I walked up to the crowd closest, took a deep breath, and said, "Uh, where's the g-guidance office?" with a weak smile.

"Damn girl!" He looked me up and down. "Damn."

Deep breath, I told myself. "Guidance office?" I tried again.

He pointed to a smaller building connected to the main one.

"Thanks," I muttered. This time, I looked down and did not look back up until I was at the building. I almost tripped several times, and ignored a few snickers, but made it none the less. I pushed the door as hard as I could and was thankful I had made it to the right place.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"My name is Bella - Isabella Swan. It's my first day."

"Of course! Yes, Isabella. Come, come," the stout woman came from behind the small counter with some papers and led me to a few plastic chairs lined to the wall. "I have here your schedule for the day, your locker location and lock, your lunch hour and your map of the school grounds and classrooms. You don't like a class, you come to me at the end of the day and we'll see what we can do. Charlie based them on what you had in Phoenix, but of course, Dear, all school's are different." She gave the papers to me. "All the papers are numbered. There are also attendance sheets for each of your Teachers to sign." She got up, so so did I. "My name is Ms. Campbell-Brown and I'm here for you any time. You'd better get going, Isabella, or you'll be late. Good luck, Dear." And with that, she pushed her glasses up her nose and back around the desk.

"Just Bella." I muttered to no one, and walked back into the rain. I looked down at my map and tried to find my first class. English. Okay. I looked up at the building, then back at my map. Second floor, third hallway to the left, fourth door on the right on the left side of the hall.. Oh. Wow. For a small town this place sure did have a lot of rooms...

"You need some help?"

"Oh! Jesus, you scared..." I trailed off.

"Sorry about that," he extended one hand. "My name's Erik. What class do you have right now? If you need a tourguide, I'm your man."

"English. And I'm-"

"Isabella, I know. We don't get many new students here. People have been talking for weeks. English? Me too. Follow me, Isabella."

"It's just -"

"What were you doing in Phoenix? In English, I mean."

"We were on Shakespear."

"We finished our Shakespear study actually. We just started Animal Farm last week though, so you can catch up for sure. Where's your locker, Isabella?"

"It's Bella."

"What?"

"I don't go by Isabella. Just Bella."

"Oh, sorry."

"I mean, my Dad enrolled me as Isabella, I don't know why, really. It's his mistake."

He looked as if he were bored. Just staring at me. I looked down at sheets.

"My locker is um - " I kept looking through the papers.

"It'll probably be near your home room."

The second to last sheet, of course. "Yeah. Second floor. Locker number 2350."

"I think mine's right across from that."

Sometimes, like Charlie, I wasn't much of a talker. I'd been so out of practice with people my age that I didn't know what to say. But I couldn't just not talk to Erik. He was the only one, so far, that had tried. Better than the guy who hit on me. "Great," I smiled.

"So, Bella, you want to eat lunch with me? You can't have any other dates yet."

"D-date?"

"Lunch."

"Here?"

Erik laughed. Was I being funny?

"The caf. Unless you have other plans? Do you have friends here, already?"

"Lunch with people. That'd be great," I tried. "I don't know anyone else."

"Good. Well. Here's our lockers. This one's mine," he pointed to the one we were currently standing at. "At that one is yours." He pointed to the one directly across. "And that, is our classroom." It was two doors away. "I'll meet you in there, Bella." He stuffed his backpack into the bottom, grabbed his wallet and left me alone.

I slowly walked to my locker and opened it up. It looked pretty clean, pretty new. I shoved my backpack in the bottom just like Erik and started to unload my old binders and new pens. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and put a small bottle of perfume on the shelve at the top of the locker. The bell rang and lots of students filed into the halls.

Breathe, I told myself. I grabbed my old English binder and shoved two pens in my jeans pocked. And then, I closed and locked my locker and headed into the room two doors down.

"Hi," I breathed to the teacher. I cleared my throat. "I'm um, Bella Swan." I bit my lip.

"Yes! Bella!" She smiled. "Here's your text book! Here's your copy of Animal farm and therrre's your seat!" She emphasized _everything_.

I looked around the room at the students filing in. Erik was the only face I knew, the hit-on-me guy not here, thank god. The girl next to me was smiling weakly.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Angela. Webber."

"I'm Bella Swan." I smiled back. She had beautiful eyes.

"I know. Isabella. Everyone's been talking about your arrival." She blushed.

"It's just Bella." I felt bad for correcting her.

"Oh." She opened her books as the teacher started the lesson. That was the end of the conversation.

The rest of the class went by in an over emphasized blurr. Finally the bell ran and we were free.

I wanted to try and talk to Angela some more. But before I even had the chance to breathe again, Erik was right next to me. "What's your next class?"

"Uh," I looked down at the papers I shoved under my binder. "Um, Biology? And then lunch."

"You're on your own until Lunch. But I have some friends in Bio. Good luck!" He said as he took off down the hall after another boy.

I stared at my map for another second, finding out my Biology class was right around the corner. Easy enough. I opened the door and was the first one in. I was the only person who didn't have friends to talk to. Yet.

"I'm Bella Swan." I told the teacher writing on the chalkboard.

"Your textbook is on your desk, right behind me. Your partner isn't here today." He said without turning around.

"Thanks." I looked at all the desks, all of them empty, but only one with a textbook on it. It was pretty close to the front of the room, which was fine by me.

I sat down and looked around. It looked exactly like my old classroom. I looked at my partners seat, hoping they would be someone I could talk to, just as everyone filled in. Someone, a guy, made a beeline right for me.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike. Bella."

"How you likin' Forks?"

"I like it."

"Well that's good, Bella." He smiled at me, all the way up to his hazel eyes. I quickly looked down at my textbook.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"What're you doing for lunch?"

"I'm actually, um. I have plans."

"Already? It's second period." He leaned on my desk.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. We have second period together all year. Plus, you don't have plans tomorrow, do ya?"

"No. Not yet."

"You do now."

"Uh, yeah. Okay?"

"See you then," he smiled.

He walked back to his proper seat just as the bell rang and the teacher started the lesson.

---

"Bella!" Erik called as I shut my locker. "Lunch time!"

I smiled and followed him down the hall, down the stairs, down down down.

"Bella?"

"Sorry?"

"Aren't you going to eat something?" He asked. We were standing in line and I had totally zoned out.

"Yes. Sorry." I grabbed a tray, and shuffled down the line with Erik. I picked up a boxed pasta salad, an apple and a VitaminWater as we went. We both paid and headed to a table.

"Bella!" Mike called as I headed closer and closer to where he was seated.

"You two know eachother?" Erik asked.

"He's in my Bio class."

"Right, I should've known." Erik scowled.

"I guess we don't have to wait 'til tomorrow."

I blushed and looked around the table. Two girls were scowling at me, the third just staring, while Angela Webber gave me a weak smile. There were two more boys, both ignoring me while shoveling food in their faces.

"Hey, Angela." I tried.

"Hi Bella."

I sat in the empty space next to her.

"So what does the rest of your schedule look like?" Angela said. I smiled, happy she was talking. Unfortunately, I never got to answer.

"You'll never freakin' guess who she has to sit next to in Bio!" Mike burst out. "Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen?" I repeated.

"He's so _hot_." The dark haired girl said.

"He's weird." Mike protested. "He doesn't talk to anyone but his siblings and he's always listening to music. Always. Unless he's at the office."

"He's just a loner. He doesn't fit in. None of them fit in, Mike."

"Jessica I don't care if you're inlove with him. He's weird." He was talking to the brown haired girl. Jessica.

"You wanna see his siblings, girl? Bella?" Jessica asked me.

"Sorry. Sure."

"Right over there." She pointed discreetly. They were at a table in the back. There were four of them, and they were all beautiful.

----------

All right. So I had to end it there because really, if I didn't I don't know where else to stop. And it's almost 1:30 in the morning and I have work tomorrow.

I really hope you enjoyed this and that EVERYONE will please review. I need them to keep going. It'll get more exciting, I promise. And if anyone has idea's how to introduce Edward and if this should be normal or all-human, please share.

Thanks!


	3. Edward

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a little busy but I've got some great ideas :) PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Hey Bells what're you watching?" Charlie marched in right at 5 o'clock.

I looked at the t.v. then back at him. "I.. don't know?" It was a reality show on the food network. "I just sort of left it on the first thing I found. Dinner's almost ready. Chicken and brown rice."

"Sounds great. I'll just wash up." He told me as I got up to set the table. I placed a chicken breast on each plate and dished the whole pot of rice into a big bowl and placed them on the table just intime for Charlie.

"How was your first day of school?"

"It was... pretty good. There were a few friendly people."

"So you made some friends?" He said through a mouth full of rice.

"I guess."

Charlie shoved more food in his mouth. That seemed like the end of the conversation.

We both chewed in silence for a while. He finished first and got up to scrape his plate.

"Was it good, Dad?"

"Of course. Delish." He smiled at me. He rinsed his plate and put it in the sink. "I could do the dishes tonight." He said as he looked at the t.v.

"Oh, no. I have no homework or anything. I can do them."

"Okay." He didn't argue. He just walked towards the t.v. and settled on the couch.

I finshed my dinner slowly and rinsed the plates with soap and water, and let the pots and pans soak. I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of peanut m&m's as I settled back into my dinner chair to read.

* * *

My alarm went off loudly and I rolled over to turn it off. I closed my eyes again.

_"Bella! He asked me out! Bella!" Chloe ran down the empty hall, screaming._

_I pulled my earbud out of my ear. _

_"Bella!" She puffed to a stop. "Noah asked me out. Me."_

_"That's great." I tried to smile._

_"Of course it is. We're going to be a perfect couple."_

_"I hope so."_

_"You _hope_ - "_

_"There he is now."_

_"Yeah. We're hanging out." She gave me a sour look. "Don't be jealous." She wispered as she walked off to meet him._

I threw my backpack in my truck and backed out slowly- it was raining heavily.

I turned into the school parking lot and parked where I did yesterday. It was far away, but I didn't mind the walk. It was further away from people. _Dont think like that. Change_.

I trapsed across the yard, thinking about English. I really didn't want to go, but I couldn't skip on my second day, either.

_"So Noah and Grayson are having a party. Do you want to go?"_

_"Um - when is it?" I asked as I chewed on my lip._

_"Friday night. I know you don't work. Please come."_

_"Where?"_

_"Grayson's house. His parents wont be home."_

_"Okay, sure. But I have to ask my Mom."_

_"I know, I know. Renee."_

"Ms. Swan?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Maybe you should go down to the library. To read. By yourself! To catch up!" The teacher threw her statement / question at me.

"Yes. Sure. Thanks." I stumbled across my words as I grabbed my book and left the class.

I walked down the hall slowly, listening to the busy classrooms still going on. I walked down the stairs, and for the first time in a long, long time I wish I had my iPod. It had been so long since I listened to my favourite music. I jogged down the stairs right as it occured to me - where is the library?

I headed towards the office, instead to ask.

"Mr. Cullen." A man said, trying to keep his voice low. "You can't going around voicing your opinion to everyone you see. Especially teachers. Just because your father donated a wing to the school doesn't mean you can do whatever you like."

I couldn't hear the reply.

"You are excused from this class but you had best be in your next class or I must take disiplinary action."

"May I help you, miss?"

"Uh, um." She shook me from my thoughts. "Sorry. Where's the library?"

"Down the hall, to the left, it's the big building with the wooden doors."

"Thank you." I took my book from where I had set it down and took off in the direction she had told me, turning back to look at the Principals door.

* * *

I went into my Biology room and sat down. There were only a few people there and my partner wasn't there, again. I stared at the blackboard thinking it was once again, something I had already studied. The bell finally rang and the rest of the students filed in as well. Mike shot me a glance and a smile. I turned quickly as I waited for the boring lesson.

"Mr. Cullen. Nice of you to join us."

I looked up to see the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was tall, and a slightly muscley with bronze hair sticking up in every direction. He had earbuds in his ears and was not paying attention to Mr. Banner.

"Edward." Mr. Banner over pronounciated. But this boy was looking down, making his way closer and closer to me, and not at all paying attention. He sat down in the empty seat next to me.

Mr. Banner sighed and turned back around to write on the board.

The boy in the seat next to me stared. At me, at my things, at my clothes, at my thumbs, pushing and pulling on eachother under the table. At my lips being chewed. Finally I stared back. Beautiful green eyes met mine. He pulled his big black iPod out from his lap and turned it down so that he could half-hear the lesson.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to answer the problem from the board?"

He looked up. "No."

Mr. Banner sighed, like he had been expecting the answer anyway. "Edward. Answer the question."

Edward opened up the textbook to the back, where the answers are.

"I made the question up."

"Then sorry, can't help you."

"Ms. Swan, what about you?"

I muttered the answer just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank you."

Edward stared at me once more, slightly shook his head and turned his iPod back up.

I tried not to be discouraged from being friendly to him, but any time I would look at his face and slightly open my mouth during class, he would turn his head to the side.

The bell sounded to end classes - time for lunch. I stood up, fully expecting Edward to let me speak to him, finally. But he just gathered his books, the same as everyone else, and shoved his iPod into his jean pocket. I started to follow him as Mike touched my arm to stop me.

I pulled away from his grasp much faster then I should have. He looked at me curiously. "Lunch?"

I pulled a half-smile onto my face. "Sure. Just give me a minute." I sped out into the hallway and caught a glance of Edwards retrieving figure. I shoved my books into my locker and followed him as fast as I could.

He made his way down the steps and out the back door. I chased after him - everyone was looking at me, it probably looked like I was running away from someone, rather than running to.

I finally caught up with him as I broke through the door - the slight rain felt great on my face. I saw him leaning on his car, playing with his iPod.

"Edward?" I said. I figured he couldn't hear me. I tapped him on the shoulder.

He whipped around.

"Sorry. Um." I motioned for him to take out his earbuds. He took out one. "I could tutor you."

"Excuse me?"

"I could tu-tutor you. I mean, if you aren't good in Biology, I'm pretty good, plus, I already did this in Phoenix. I should know what I'm doing."

"I don't need a tutor." He smirked.

"I'm just wondering. I'm not try-trying to be rude, but um, you really didn't answer any of the questions..."

"Just because I didn't answer them doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I'm not calling you stupid" I stumbled - why was he making this so difficult? I started to chew on my lip.

"Oh?"

"So you don't want a tutor?"

"I didn't answer those questions, because I'm really not interested in Biology."

"Oh. What are you interested in?"

"Music. You want to ask me some more questions?"

"I'm just trying to-"

"To?"

_You don't need this, you're here for a change. _"You're interested in music, huh?"

"Yup."

"You like songs?"

"Uh-huh." He looked bored.

"Well I've got a song for you," I took a deep breath. "It's called Dickhead." I turned and walked away.

* * *

"Bella!" Erik called. "Over here!"

I grabbed my bottle of water of the pay stand and walked over to the table, smiling. _Forget about that guy, these will be your friends_. I sat down next to Angela again.

"Hey," I smiled at her. "Why weren't you in English?"

"I just got here for last period. How was it?"

"I'm not sure, really. I wasn't there, I went to the library. It's beautiful in there."

"Yeah it's nice."

"You think the library is beautiful?" Jessica snickered at me.

I rolled my eyes and didn't let her get to me. I looked around the cafeteria. "Who are they?" I whispered. A group that wasn't there yesterday.

"They're the Cullens'." Angela said.

"The little dark haired girl, that's Alice. She's really weird." Jessica said. "The guy sitting next to her, that's her boyfriend Jasper. They all live together and they're dating. How weird is that."

"What do you mean, they're dating?" I asked.

"They're all adopted. Jasper, and the blonde girl - Rosalie - are twins. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them at the same time. And the big guy, that's Emmett. He and Rosalie are together."

"She's gorgeous." I whispered.

"And _that_," She pointed to a line of chairs at the back of the cafeteria. "That's Edward." Jessica finished.

"She knows. He was there today." Mike said.

"I thought he got sent home. He got kicked out of Spanish." A girl named Lauren muttered.

I turned to look at him. I hadn't even noticed him. He was staring right at me.

"So Bella. Have any plans this weekend?" Angela asked.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Erik and Mike are having a party. Do you want to go?"

_Noah and Grayson are having a party. Do you want to go?_

"When is it?"

"Friday. You can't have a job yet." Mike laughed.

"Um." I blinked rapidly. "Where?"

"Mike's."

"My parents won't be there." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'll have to ask Charlie - My Dad." I tripped over the words.

"Charlie Swan? Chief of Police?"

"Damn, your Dad's a cop?" Lauren said.

"Yeah. I'll ask." I took a big swig of my water just as the bell sounded to end lunch.

Next was Spanish, then Gym and History. They went by in a blurr, and I ended up having a big bruise from gym as the day ended. I felt like doing nothing all night, I could not stop thinking of Edward.

I grabbed my books from my locker and shoved them in my back-pack. I had no homework, but I was going to study up on Animal Farm. I raced down the hall, wishing to get out in the refreshing rain. I was going to rent one of my favourite movies - Gone with the Wind - and order a pizza. And maybe take a bath. And that was it.

* * *

Okay so that's it :) Please please review guys!! I need them to keep going. PLEASE REVIEW.

So Edwards human unless you guys really protest.

Thankss :)

REVIEW!


	4. Party

Okay sorry about the confusion. I didn't really remember that I had mentioned the Cullen's in the second chapter. Oops? Hope you can look past that. :)

I own nothinggg.

Review :) Thanks!

* * *

I sort of liked school. I hated the repetitiveness of it all, but I liked doing the work. I was good at most of it. But I'd already done the Biology work, so it made it hard for me to pay attention. My mind often wondered. I found myself looking everywhere but my work and the board. So today when I shuffled into class, I once again wished for an iPod. I found I had a furious need for my music again, something I hadn't wanted in so long.

I collapsed in my seat, surprised to find Edward already there. Well, that was fine. I would ignore him. Mike Newton made his way towards me, smiling all the way.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hey."

"Still coming tomorrow?"

I smiled at him as I viciously racked my brain. Coming to what?

"The party?" He reminded me.

"Oh, yeah." I blinked, trying to cover. "Of course I am." I smiled, half heartedly. "I can't wait."

That seemed to please him. He smiled even until the lesson started.

"You're a horrible liar." A voice came from next to me, he surprised me. I whirled around.

"Excuse me?" I hissed as Mr. Banner turned on the overhead projector.

"You're not excited about that party. You're not that kind of girl."

My eyes closed slightly as I glared at him. "You don't know what kind of girl I am."

"I kind of do." He smirked.

"Fuck off." I muttered.

He snorted at me. "What language. I'm appalled." He whispered. "Although, you did tell me I was a Dickhead."

"I told you to listen to Dickhead."

"So I'm not a Dickhead?"

"Oh no, you're just an asshole."

"Whatever. Quite the song choice, though. I'm surprised. Most of the girls around here listen to Britney or Lindsay."

"Don't diss my music."

"I liked the song."

I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. So I didn't. I opened up my textbook and tried to follow the note on the white board.

"What else do you like?" He leaned closer.

"Straight A's."

"Oh, me too."

"Grade school doesn't count."

"Miss. Swan, I'm surprised at you."

"I don't need this." I told him. I took a deep, deep breath.

He opened his book, too and started to write. I tried not to look at him.

"Seriously." He breathed. His tone had changed. "What else do you like?"

I looked up at him. His eyes seemed darker than yesterday, and his hair even more discheveled. The earbud closer to me had been taken out.

I looked down. "I don't really listen to music."

"How can you not listen to music?" His tone was light.

I looked at his paper for a while, then back at him. I shook my head. "Forget it." I smiled sadly.

* * *

I burst through the door at home, surprised that Charlie was already there.

"Oh! Hi Dad," I said, slightly embarassed I'd opened the door with that much force.

"Hey Bells." He laughed.

"Dad? Do you know Mike Newton?"

"Yeah, sure. His parents run a shop down the street. He seems like a good kid, never had to deal with him."

"Well thats good." And releaving.

"Why do you ask?" He grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"He's having a party tonight."

"Oh." He didn't sound too happy.

"He and Erik Yorkie."

"He's a good kid, too."

"Is it okay if I go?"

"Uh. Well, I don't know where this kid lives."

"Me neither. I know it's at Mike's, but I was thinking, if I'm aloud, I was going to get ready with Angela. Webber."

"Well. Sure, Bells. I guess it'd be good for you to get out."

I smiled. "Thanks. Want me to make you some dinner before I head out?"

"Bella you haven't lived with me for nearly 18 years, I think I can fend for myself for one night."

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" He settled down on the couch. "Might invite the guys over."

"That sounds good, Dad." I encouraged as I headed up the stairs.

I turned on the ancient radio Charlie had left in my room. It took a while to find a station but once I did, I was happy. I didn't care what it was. It was music, something I'd been craving all day. I turned it up slightly and started raiding my closet for something to where. I don't really know why I was excited for this party - I hated parties and anything to do with them after the incident - but I was hoping to get closer to Angela and maybe a beautiful, tall, dark-haired, green eyed boy from Biology class would be there. I sighed. _Stop thinking like that._

I went through my closet as slowly as I could, staring at each shirt. The first one, I flipped quickly past. It was dark purple and slightly low cut and shimmery. It had a rip in the hem and it was something I could never wear again. I don't know why I brought it with me. The next one was green, baggy and very wrong for a party. The next three or four were boring, black or grey and nothing else. I was sure I'd gotten them from Target or something. The next one was an old band shirt, and the one after that was a white Roxy teeshirt. All of these fine, just not for a party. I didn't think I'd find anything, really. I didn't bring anything to wear to a party. I had one possibility I'd come to next. It was a grey teeshirt with different coloured hearts on them. It was slightly form fitting, from being washed a lot. Better than anything else so far. I threw it on the bed, and started going through my dresser. I threw a pair or distressed jeans on the bed - from wearing them, I didn't buy them like that - and started to dig underneath the rest of my pants. I found three more shirts I totally forgot I'd brought with me. The first was a black silk tee shirt with a sweetheart neckline and bow under the bust. The second was a pink and purple striped tank top and the third was a silk black and white tank top with lace straps and a flowered design. I sighed. I chose the third shirt, pulling off my sweater to pull the tank top on. I changed my jeans and threw my cardigan over top of my tank top.

_I must be listening to a country station. _I listened to the sad, beautiful words. I never really was one for country. I liked everything, even classical. But country didn't do it for me. But this was one of the most sad songs, I just had to listen.

"That was Stay, by Sugarland." The announcer on the radio said. "Hope you enjoyed it. Next up is Home."

I quickly wrote the name of the song in my messy scrawl. Then I took my hair out of my pony tail and ran my fingers through it, messing it up a bit. I pushed the crown up a bit, trying to tease it with my fingers. Then I picked up one of my favourite sents and spritzed it on me a few times.

I trapsed across the hall into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked the same as usual, mostly. I pulled my tank top up over my cleavage a bit. Then I wet my finger tips and ran them underneath my eyes and across my collar bone. I closed my eyes and took my mascara and eyeliner from the cupboard. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and a lot of mascara. Then I walked down the stairs. The butterflies were starting to come. _A party. You know what happened last time. _Then I shook my head.

"Char-uh. DAD!"

"Yeah Bells?" He poked his head around the corner.

I faked a smile. "I'm going now."

"Not too late."

"Bye, Dad." I smirked up at him as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

* * *

I parked at the side of the road praying that I had the house right. It said "The Webbers" on the mail box, but with my luck, there would be two in a town this small. I walked up the driveway in the only pair of shoes I had that weren't flip flops (not that I'd brought those) or running shoes. They were little black flats that had seen better days. But they were cute, they were party, they were the only thing I had.

I was just about to ring the doorbell when Angela opened the door.

"Do you mind if we go? The twins are fighting and - well I'd just rather go." She laughed.

"Sure. Who's car did you want to take?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. You look cute."

We headed to her car, anyway. It was a green malibu, one of the nicest cars in the parking lot - other than Edwards - and she popped in a cd.

"Where does Mike live?"

"Kind of out in no-man's-land. That's why he's having a party. Cops don't go out there." She blushed.

"Good idea." I tried to lighten the mood. "Does he have parties often?"

"Sometimes. His parents don't go out of town too often but he has parties whenever they do. Do you drink?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh.. me neither. Not much anyway. I have glasses of wine at Christmas." She joked. I smiled.

"Who's going to be there?" _Stop it_.

"Everyone. I mean, the Cullen's never go to parties, but everyone else from our grade does. Mike and Tyler Crowley have a drinking contest almost every time."

Angela turned the corner onto a dirt road and started to speed up. I rolled the window down a bit.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she smiled and turned up the radio a bit. "Feels nice." She turned once more and stopped at the second house. It was nice, and pretty big. Cars I recognized from the school parking lot lined both sides of the streets.

Angela got out, her black hair high on her head, a big necklace hitting against her chest as she reached into the back seat for her flashlight. She placed it under the car and I looked at her quizically.

She blushed. "It gets really dark out here - no streetlights. My car doesn't have automatic locks and I like to leave pretty early. So I just place the flashlight under the car so I can shine it on the locks when I want to leave."

"That's smart. I bet people spend a lot of time fumbling around."

She smiled at me. She was wearing a bright green halter top with a yellow tank top underneath, a black half sweater and black capri pants. "You look cute."

"Thanks."

"Have your eyes on any boys?" I joked.

"Yeah, actually."

"Do tell." I prodded as we moved up the driveway.

"Erik."

She blushed. "Well that was easy," I joked as we reached the front door

"Don't tell him!" She whispered. I shook my head, letting her know I wouldn't. She stuck her index finger up, then pointed down. I smiled and nodded, letting her knew I fully understood - we were meeting at one o'clock, here.

I looked around. There was dancing in the front room, and drinking in the kitchen. I was looking for somewhere to place my coat.

"Bella! I'msoglad you made it!" Mike slurred.

"Thanks." I took a step back. "Where should I put my coat?"

"Ohi'lltaaykit." He hiccuped.

"I won't know where it is."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sorry, I don't drink." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"There's beer pong in the backyard."

"Okay." I tried to brush him off. He looked at me, then shrugged and found Jessica.

I walked through the kitchen, trying to find a familliar face.

I looked outside. Sure enough, there were two tables set up. I opened the screen door and almost tripped over a boy smoking on the porch. I sat down next to him, on my coat.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Want one?"

"No, thanks."

"Don't I know you?"

I looked at his face.

"You might be in a class of mine."

"What do you have?"

"Um. English. Biology. Spanish, gym, and history."

"Are you friends with Angela?"

"Yeah. I came with her tonight."

"That's cool. I'm Ben."

"Bella." I smiled.

"You havin' a drink?"

"No. I don't drink, actually."

"You don't hear that too often, not around here." He laughed and put his cigarette out. "That's all there is to do."

"Yeah, this place is _really_ different."

"You're from Arizona, right?"

"Yeah."

"Their green tea is killer."

I smiled. "I love it. How do you know Angela?"

"We used to date. She's pretty rad."

"She seems like a really sweet girl."

He got up and stretched his legs, so I followed. "Well, Bella. It was nice to meet you, but that Beerpong is calling my name. Like I said - it's the only thing to do around here."

"See you at school," I said as I turned to the door.

I went back into the raging music. I was starting to regret coming. I didn't care that Angela went to see Erik - I didn't want to disrupt what she would usually do. But there was nothing else for me to do. I looked around and found a door in the kitchen. I would take my chances, I thought. I opened the door, looked around to see if anyone saw me - nope - and headed down the stairs, searching for a light switch.

I couldn't find one but figured there would be one when I got to the bottom. There were couches set up and a t.v. and candles. It was still dark, but didn't seem to be anyone else here. I found myself a seat on the couch and closed my eyes.

_"Chloe! Chloe! Where are we meeting?" I had to scream over the didn't hear me._

My eyes snapped open. There was someone in the room across from me - I guessed it was a bathroom, the tap was running.

"Hello?" I called.

The light snapped off and the door creaked open. "Damn, baby! You found me!" It was the guy from the parking lot.

I took a deep breath. "Hi, I'm Bella."

"Yesyou are."

"I - I don't think I have any classes with you."

"Idon'tthinkso." He smiled and walked closer to me.

"How do you know Mike?" I tried again.

"Oh we're old friendsss."

"Um."

"How'djouu find me down here?" He sat down next to me. I could smell the vodka off of him.

"I was looking for a quiet place."

"You don't like all that noise?"

I shook my head and scooted down the couch. "But clearly I've disrupted your own little party."

"No, baby I wantcha down herrrre." I placed his hand on my leg.

"Get off me!" I stood up. And blinked rapidly, taking a deep breath.

He placed his hands in the air. "Woahhhhhhh!"

"I.. I gotta go." I muttered. "Sorry?" I shook my head and raced up the stairs.

I almost hit somebody on the way up. It was Lauren. "Oh my god she was in the _basement_." She whispered to Jessica.

I slammed the door and headed for the back door for some fresh air. It was sprinkling rain, but I didn't care. Nobody was out here anymore. I could finally be alone. I sat down on the stair and closed my eyes again.

_"Chloe! Chloe where are we going to meet?" I screamed over the music, but she couldn't hear me. She walked off towards the dance floor, I'm sure getting ready to show off for Noah._

_I shrugged. It was my car, anyway. I headed towards the kitchen, throwing my coat on the staircase. _

_"Bella!" A few people greeted me as I walked towards the fridge._

_"Hey!" I called back, not bothering to look. I grabbed two beer out of the back of the fridge. _

_"Hey girl!" My friend Emily called as she ran up towards the kitchen. _

_I poked out of the door. "Hey! Want a beer?"_

_"No, thanks I'm doing shotss. I'm pretty wasted already." She laughed. I cracked mine open. "A few of us are playing pool upstairs. Want to come?"_

_"Yeah for sure."_

_I chugged my first beer, then cracked open my second one as Emily looked at me. "What?!" I protested. "I've got to catch up."_

_She laughed as I followed her up the stairs. On the second floor there was a game room. "Dude," Emily whispered. "I think Grayson's rich." _

_"Dude," I whispered back. "I think you're drunk."_

_"For sure." She laughed and opened the first door - we found two people on the bed. "Gross!" Emily squealed. We tried the door opposite and found Grayson and another boy, Taylor, waiting for us. I guzzled my beer so we could play._

_Taylor shot first, then Emily. I found myself staring at Grayson. He was cute - really cute. He had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, big muscles - he was on the football team, for crying out loud. Not that I was the chearleader type by any means. But damn._

_"Bella? You go." Emily reminded me. _

_"Sorry."_

_"Lightweight." She teased._

_I shot and hit one of the balls, so I was happy enough. After Grayson shot, he stood next to me. Close to me. I was happy. After Emily and Taylor, I went again._

_"Nice!" Grayson cheared for me. I smiled as sexily as I could. _

_"I'm going to get another drink. You guys want?"_

_"For sure." We all wanted one. Drinks felt great._

_"So, Bella."_

_I blinked at him. I thought it was sexy. What did I know?_

_"-how you likin' the party?"_

_"It's great."_

_"I thought so too." He stood closer. This party was great._

_Taylor shot for Emily, since she wasn't back yet. Then he shot for himself, and then it was my turn. Grayson stood behind me as I bent to take my shot. _

_I giggled as Emily came back in the room with my drink. "Beer!" I laughed. "Thanks, Em."_

_The game wound down just as I was finishing my drink. Grayson kept touching me. My hip, my arm, my hair. God, it was hot in here._

_I shot the last shot I would take - who was winning? _

_"I'll be right back," I said, making direct eye contact with Grayson. I crumpled my beer can and left the room._

_I walked down the hall, opening a few doors, finding the bathroom. I closed and locked the door, running the tap. I splashed some water on my face, cooling it off, and ran some through my hair. I took a deep breath and opened a drawer or two to find some body lotion. I looked at myself in the mirror and took the big hoop earrings out of my ears. Then I took a sip of water, smiled, and opened the door back up. Grayson. Here I come. _

_I felt the beer working it's magic - I was not drunk, but I was looser. I was more fun._

_I opened the door that I was sure was the billiard room. The lights were off and I couldn't see anyone. There was music playing - not the fun music of the rest of the party, but something darker, something I recognized. I was pretty sure it was A Perfect Circle, but I wasn't quite sure. I walked into the room and closed the door. Someone immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the room. _

_"Grayson?" I whispered. This didn't feel right._

_"Shh." He pushed me up against the wall._

_"Grayson?" I said, more urgent. His frame was pressed up against mine, it felt smaller than it should have. This frame was slender, not muscular at all._

_He pressed his face into my hair, grabbed my back, slid his hand up and down. I tried to move, but I was clumsy, like always. I tripped over my jeans and ended up on the floor._

_"Ow," I cried out._

_"Shh." This person hushed me again._

_"_Stop_!" I said as he hovered over me. He ran one hand through my hair and I shook my head. I tried to get up, but he had one hand on my stomach. _

_He slid the hand he had in my hair, down lower, down, down, down. He undid the buttons on my jeans._

_"STOP!" I screamed._

_I started to buck my hips to get him off me - anything to get him off me. This couldn't happen, he wouldn't rape me, I couldn't let him. He dug his thumb nail so far into the bottom of my hip bone I started to cry. He put all his body weight onto me and still head on - this time he grabbed both my wrists and held them at the top of my head._

_"Get off!" I screamed. Over the music, over the entire house, it was impossible for anyone to hear me. _

_"Stop fighting it," the guy whispered. "Stop it!" He slapped me. "You know you want this just as badly -" he readjusted his grip on my wrists "-as i do."_

_I heard his voice before, I knew I had. I racked my brain trying to think. He started to pull of my jeans and had them at my ankles. Then, he put his hand up my shirt, under my bra._

_"Stop." I whispered as I started to cry._

_"You like that?"_

_I was still trying to think of his voice - anything. "_Stop_." I said again. "Look at me."_

_He put his fingers in the top of my underwear._

_"Get off!" I screamed again, bucking my hips and trying to roll out from under him. _

_He curled a finger inside me and let out a moan._

_I thrashed my hips, but that definitly did not help myself. "GET OFF!" I started to scream as loud as I could as he buried himself in my hair._

_"Would you stop? They don't care about you like I do." He looked into my eyes - hazel as could fucking be._

_The light flicked on. "Bella?" A girl choked out "Bella? What the _fuck_?"_

_I pushed him off me - pushed Noah off me - and stared into Chloe's eyes. I was crying so hard._

_"What are you doing?" She looked between us. "Bella, you'd better explain."_

_I started to cough from the tears forming too fast._

_"Bella you'd better say something and quick! I just caught you fucking my boyfriend and all you can do is fucking cough?"_

_I gasped. She thought I was fucking him? That asshole - fucking Noah - the creep - her _boyfriend_ just tried to _rape_ me and she th-thought I was fucking him?_

_I breathed - I was gasping for air. "Excuse me?" was all I could get out._

_"You are such a slut. You just - you _fucked_ him!"_

_I ran a finger through my hair and thought about pulling it out. I wanted to scream - I wanted to scrub myself clean. I pulled up my pants, I pulled up my shirt, and I tried to run away._

I started to cry. I had been thinking about my past way too much. I came here for a change. I couldn't help it, though. I started to crying. Big tears rolled down my cheaks and I pushed through the big doors to get back to the party. I wanted to find Angela and I wanted to go home.

Where was she? I wasn't going downstairs again. That was for sure. She wasn't in the kitchen and I couldn't see her on the dance floor. I had bad luck with second floors, so I wasn't going up there either. I opened my door - where the fuck was my jacket? - and found Ben again, smoking under the terrace.

"Where's Angela?" I asked weakly.

"Uh, she left." He took a deep drag. "You okay?"

"Peachy." I muttered as I headed down the steps and down the driveway.

_Fuck. _Big, wracking sobs shook me and I hugged myself to keep warm. I turned the corner of the dirt road. I wasn't even one hundred percent sure where I was going. I started to kick the rocks and wiped at my face every few seconds - my vision was blurred.

I heard a car horn honk - I just moved to the side of the road. I couldn't see to look up anyway, what was the point? I heard a car slow down to a stop. _Fuck_. I blinked, hoping I could see who it was.

"Get in."

* * *

Well now. That was long. I just felt like writing today I guess.

To answer a question I got, Noah and Grayson (And Chloe and Emily and Taylor) are all from Bella's past. All italics are flashbacks or thoughts.

Hope that clears everything up.

Thanks for the flood of reviews :) it was amazing!! Keep them coming

Thanks loves.


	5. The after party

Hey. Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of idea's at the time but.. not so much right now. But I'm trying. I also have a band-aid on my finger so it might be a bit hard. Thanks for all the reviews.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Get in." A voice called to me. It was hard to see through my tears and the darkness of the night, but I knew the voice. I couldn't mistake it anywhere, even when it wasn't laced with it's usual sarcasm.

I thought about my options. On one hand, I could walk home, not really knowing the way, and get home in oh, about an hour. Or I could get in Edward Cullen's car. Granted, I didn't know him. Well, I didn't know him that well. I knew that he was an asshole usually. And I knew he got in trouble at school a lot. But he didn't seem that bad.

"Please. Trust me." His voice had a certain edge to it. He looked tired, his eyes pleading. So I walked around the side of his car, wiped at my eyes and opened the door.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he sped down the road.

I snorted. "You don't have a filter, do you?"

"Not really. Are you okay?" He took a deep breath and turned the radio on.

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked cautiously.

"That depends. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes." He seemed genuine.

"I was at a party."

"Mike Newton's party. Yeah. Some real shitty situations go down in his god damn parties."

"Not Mike Newton's party. Grayson Kennedy's party."

"Who's that?" He was staring at me so intensely. I had to take a deep breath. Those eyes were barring into my soul.

"He's this guy from Phoenix. He had a party and..."

"And?" He was staring at the road this time. He pushed his foot even farther onto the gas.

"And.. a shitty situation happened."

"What?"

I looked at his face. He was still staring at the road in front of him, but his eyes were more.. glaring. Menacing.

"What, what?"

"What was the sitty situation?"

"I was almost raped."

I studied his fingers as they gripped the steering wheel even tighter, as his foot pressed down on the gas - _hard_ - and as his breathing shallowed. He didn't speak for a long, long time. So I focused on the music playing. It was a sad song, and the singers voice sounded so... depressed. He was lost and his girlfriend, finacee, best friend, wife, who ever, was cheating on him. And now he was going to kill them.

"What kind of music are you listening to?"

"You were raped??" He finally breathed.

"Almost. Anyway I asked you first." I tried to lighten the situation - sure, I was sad, I hated to think of that night. I was still a little teary but I didn't need him to feel sorry for me. I don't think he even really liked me that much and I didn't want him to make a big deal out of it.

"What happened?" He breathed again. He slowed down quite a bit as the song changed onto a piece of classical music.

"Um.. my best friend started dating this real creep. He was just so.. I don't know what she saw in him. Anyway, we went to this party and I was playing pool with one of his friends, and some other people.. I left and when I came back, it was really dark. I don't know why I went back in.. and when someone tugged on me I thought it was Grayson. We were flirting all night and.. well. It wasn't Grayson."

"Then what happened?"

"I was..."

"And then what." He said, exasperated, cutting me off.

"And then, he took his fingers out of me once someone walked in the room." I didn't know why I was getting mad at him. Why did he want to know so much? Why was I telling him.. details?

He slowed the car almost to a halt. "What happened after that?" He said really delicately. He wouldn't look at me, just like he wouldn't let go of the steering wheel. His knuckles were so white. I was staring at them.

"Chloe happened." I sighed. "She saw him on me, she assumed the worst, he told her it was me.. just me, wanting him." I scoffed. I realized I was frozen to the core and wrapped my arms around myself. "And she told everyone. 'Bella Swan is a dirty whore. She fucked my boyfriend at that party. She was all over him. Whenever I talked about him she pretended that she didn't like him. But that's what Bella did best - lie to me.'" I did my best impression of her voice and tried to keep it together. "She told everyone."

"And that Noah kid?" He growled. He took a deep breath and turned the music up a bit.

"He didn't do anything. He was still with Chloe when I left, but that's all I know."

"What about anyone else?" He was still staring right infront of him. I wondered why he was asking me questions. Surely he was discusted by my story. Maybe he didn't even believe me and that's why he wasn't looking at me.

"Grayson believed the stories. He started going out with one of my other girlfriends, Emily. That hurt me a lot, too. She wouldn't talk to me, after that, because.. well, I guess I don't really know why. I'd known Emily since she was five. Chloe, I only knew a few years. I didn't know what that girl was capable of." I finished quietly. I was mentally cursing myself for telling him what felt like my life story. He had started to actually drive again, the base in the car radiating which seemed to have brought him out of his funk. He blinked a few times and quickly changed the song. He breathed in and took a huge gulp of air. "Edward?" I sighed his name.

He shook his head. He still would not look at me. We finally got back into town, and he was heading in the wrong direction. Did he even know where I lived? Why would he? I touched his fingers, gently. They were re-gripping the steering wheel and I would try my hardest to get him to say something to me. I touched his hand, then his fingers. They were cool, which reminded me once more how cold I was. I finally remembered I'd left my coat on the deck at Mike's party. His fingers were also soft. He sighed, then finally looked at me, looked into my eyes. Then he looked at the road and slowed, pulling to the side of the road.

He stared into my eyes. He let go of the steering wheel and slowly raised his hand to my face. My breathing hitched.

"All guys.. they aren't like that, Bella."

My breathing was ragged. He was so gorgeous. _What was he doing?_

My eyes fluttered as he traced my jaw line. I bit my lip and then, quietly, I said "I know."

"I'm sorry they did that to you."

I nodded. This was not the Edward Cullen from Biology class. He brushed my cheek. "You're_ beautiful_." He breathed. Then he dropped his hand, looked down and closed his eyes. He dropped his head back on the head rest and let out a deep breath.

I needed a moment to recouperate. He hand was so cold, yet it felt so good on my already cold skin. His strong fingers holding my face, it was like he had put all the things I'd told him behind us in those ten seconds alone. It was like he was putting me back together.

"What kind of shitty situations happened at Mike's parties?" Was the only question I could think of. I needed to say something.

He snorted. "You are..." He cut himself off as he pulled the car back onto the street. "I can think of a few shitty situations." He sighed and looked at me. _Those eyes_. "Well. When I used to go to them, I knocked a few guys out. Your Dad arrested me, once. Windows get broken a lot. A girl named Jessica got food poisoning, too. Once, Erik puked all over his house. Seriously." A smile played on his lips. "You should've seen it."

"That just seems.. normal." I smiled.

"Yeah. Most of it was."

"What else happened?" I gripped the side of the seat as Edward started going faster.

"Nathan Crowley happened."

"Who's that?"

"Tyler's older brother. He's such a _fuck_."

I waited. He was... mad now, to say the least. His fingers were gripping the steering wheel once again and his knuckles were turning white. He was speeding up, too. "Edward?" I squeaked.

"Alice. She went to one of Mike's parties without me and fucking Nathan.. he cornered her. She went into the basement, and it was her first party. She didn't know that going into the basement no doubtedly meant that you were looking for a fuck. That Nathan Crowley was down there waiting to give it to you. She was just looking for some place quiet, she told me. He wasn't used to people saying no." He spat. I touched his hand to try to calm him down. He sighed. "I guess he cornered her when she got down there. She tried to leave him but he fucking grabbed her jeans and pulled her closer. He put his lips all over her fucking face, and he ripped her shirt, too. Fuck. She pulled some kung foo shit and knee'd him in the balls. Then she ran upstairs and came home."

"And then what?"

"What?"

"And then what happened?" I hated seeing him this mad. But it was... encouraging to know that Alice looked so normal and sure of herself after something like that happened to her.

He took a deep breath. "And then after she told me what happened, but didn't tell me who it was, I asked around until I found out. And then, I nearly killed him."

"Really?"

He shut his eyes. "Yeah." He turned into a parking lot, and shut off the car. "Coffee?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "Yeah." I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car to find him waiting by my side.

"Then what happened?" I asked carefully.

"My Dad had to bail me out." He stared deep into my eyes. I was grateful that he parked under a streetlight after all the darkness I had had that night. I took him in. His hair was discheveled, like usual. His beautiful green eyes were piercing, and had light purple bruise-like shading under them. Sleepless nights?

"So what about Mike's?" Edward asked me as he opened the door to the little cafe. _Why is this place still open? _He held the door for me and went straight to the cash.

"What about Mike's?"

"Why did I find you down the street crying?"

"Oh. That."

He gave his order to the waitress so I said a "black coffee?" in a quiet voice. Edward was looking into my eyes again. _Should I tell him I had a little visit to the basement myself? Should I keep that to myself? Did he actually call me beautiful?_

"Well.. when I got there, Angela just kind of left." I paused so we could both grab our coffee's. We strode down an empty isle and grabbed a booth. He sat across from me and leaned into the table.

"Yeah?" He urged me on.

"Well I didn't know my way around. I didn't know what to do. It was my first time there _and_ it was my first party after... what happened." I took a sip out of my cup. "I didn't know what I was doing. So I wandered around the kitchen and then I went out onto the deck. That's where I left my coat." I took a deep breath. "Then after I finished talking to some guy.. Ben? I wandered again. And I was looking for some peace and quiet so then I went into the basement."

"Don't fucking tell me." He gripped

"Nothing like that happened.. I just saw a guy down there and all he did was touch my arm and I completely flipped. It was overwhelming. I had a total flashback of.. everything at the last party and started to bawl."

He looked at me again. Those fucking eyes. They were barring into me. He started to trace the contours of my hand. His finger tips were so light they were tickling my skin. A smile played on my lips. Who would of thought?

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. I cocked my head and looked at him with a lot of intensity.

"Why?"

"That shouldn't have happened to you."

I looked down. "Maybe I was asking for it."

"What?" He hissed.

"I mean. I went into that room, whenever I saw him in the halls maybe I didn't look at him right... I don't know. Maybe I didn't fight back strong enough. He wasn't that big." I played with the handle of my cup.

I felt him grip my hand. "Look at me." I took a deep breath. He shook my hand slowly. "Look at me." He said deeper. So I did. "This is not your fault. This is that fuckers fault. This is never ever your fault because this is something that should happen to nobody. Do you understand me?" He put a finger under my chin. "Bella?" I nodded as tears welled in my eyes.

He started to play with a lock of my hair. "God." He breathed. "Who could do that to you?" A smile played on his lips as he played with my hair.

"Why are you being so..."

"Not a dickhead?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong.."

"When I'm a dickhead it means something, I guess. I mean, if I didn't like you I'd ignore you. I just felt some... pull."

"That's a good reason."I smiled. I held his wrist as he held the rubbed his thumb on the back of my neck. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I should probably go home."

"Okay," He sighed. Then he dumped a few coins on the table and took a last swig of his coffee. "Let's go."

We left the cafe, which was just closing up, anyway. We hopped back into his car and he looked at me. "Where do you live?" He laughed.

"Oh! Pull out that way." I directed him. I showed him the way through all the streets and twists and turns and when he got a few houses away I made him stop. "I should get out here. He knows Angela's car and he could be waiting up." I blushed at the thought.

"I'll follow you from here. I don't care how far it is." He looked defensive.

"Okay." I smiled slightly. Was this really happening?

"Goodnight, Bella." His hand traced my jaw line again. His thumb rubbed up and down my cheek.I leaned into his hand a closed my eyes, just for a second.

"Goodnight. I'll see you on Monday." I dreaded the thought. _Monday_.

* * *

Okay! So that's it. I wrote this over a day or two and I had to go to work in between. That's why its taking so long to be put up! I really hope you guys like this chapter. Cause at the beginning I was a little iffy but right now I'm happy about it. If you want to know about what the music is that I thought of him playing in the car, let me know. Or what I listen to while I write or whatever.

Thanks!

Reviewss!


	6. Hot Tears

**Same excuse as usual. I haven't had time or idea's - sorry! - but I'm trying now. **

**I own nothing.**

**Edit - so I'm like, halfway done and my computer freezes and I loose everything. Fucking old computers.**

--

I don't know why I took extra time picking out my outfit on that fateful Monday morning. I don't know why I bought a new pair of gorgeous, black and purple silk ballet flats. I don't know why I chose to wear the black teeshirt with the bow, or my favourite pair of grey skinny jeans. I don't know why I got up extra early to curl my hair with my electric curling iron, or why I put on black eyeliner. I really don't know why I winged it out on the sides. Who was I trying to kid? I don't know why I put on my mother's stud earrings, black roses, or why I sprayed my favourite perfume more than usual.

I wasn't that kind of girl. I don't try to impress anyone, not anymore, not after what happened at the party. I never, really, was. So why did I try to look so.. good?

Edward fucking Cullen.

--

I could not get to school fast enough that day - every time I slowed myself down, I'd speed right back up shortly after. I was the first one to school, so I went to the cafeteria to get yet another coffee - even though, honestly, it was gross - and tried to waste some time. It felt like now that I was here, time had stopped. I had been waiting all weekend to get here, and now I still had to wait.

I made my way upstairs to my locker, humming ..something? to myself as I made my way to my locker.

"Angela?"

"Bella! Hi! I'm so glad you're here, I wanted to explain. I mean, explain why I wasn't there when you left."

"Okay." I nodded and half smiled.

"I mean.. We went seperate ways because I wanted to find Eric, right? Well I found him like, asap. And we just hung out and stuff but then he said he had to be home early but that he'd like to talk to me more. So I asked if he wanted to go get a coffee, and he totally did." She smiled. "But then, I walked around trying to find you.. I went everywhere! I tried to tell you that we were going to leave, but I couldn't find you." She was getting flustered. "Anyway, I told Jessica to tell you we were leaving. Are you mad? How did you get home?"

"No, of course I'm not mad. I got home just fine." I smiled. I couldn't help it. I bit my lip. _Jessica_, I thought. _I didn't even see her_.

"So.. what happened?"

"Nothing, really. I spent most of my night outside."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Did you.. hang out with Tyler at all?"

"I'm not sure who Tyler is."

"Nevermind, then." She smiled.

I bit my lip. What was being said? "So.. how was the rest of your night?" I tried to get my mind off it.

"Great!" She gushed. "He told me he likes me."

"That's great." I smiled.

"For sure. I'm sorry again about leaving you. I've gotta go, though. Bye Bella!"

"Bye." I said quietly. I was left once again, waiting, waiting, waiting for Biology. Oh, just a few hours to go.

Finally, though, it came. I could not pull away the smile plastered on my face. I was the second one in the room, so really, could I expect him to be sitting there, waiting for me? I shouldn't. I should know better. But I was hoping. I marched to my seat, and got out my notebook. Yet again, I needed a distraction. I started to doodle, curly cue's and hearts, and stars.. even song lyrics were popping into my head. I tried not to notice as students passed my seat again and again. I tired harder not to notice when he still wasn't beside me while the bell rang and harder still when Mr. Banner turned to write on the board.

Finally, after starting to write down the note on the board, he came in. A whole ten minutes late. As soon as I saw him I couldn't help the huge, sloppy grin that appeared on my face. I couldn't make it go away.. but he didn't see it. He kept his head down at all times, with his iPod on. He didn't even look up to notice Mr. Banner clearing his throat.

"Hi!" I said perkily as he sat down.

Nothing. He just popped out one earbud and took out his notebook and pen.

"Edward?"

He cranned his head in my direction with the weirdest look on his face.

"Uh.. how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Oh."

He started to play with his iPod underneath the table.

"Edward?" I squeaked.

"What?!" He hissed. "What? You wanna talk? Just last Friday you called me an asshole and now you think we're bestfriends, acting like some God damn 'Chatty Kathy'? Fuck. Off."

I tried to push his words out, blinking back tears. Why was he doing this? I had opened up to him, told him so much. Had I just imagined the connection? I tried to take in a deep breath as I stood, pushing back my chair, and grabbed my books. "Mr. Banner?" I breathed.

"Isabella?"

"I feel sick. I-I'm sick. I have to ..I need to go, I have to go." I took another deep breath trying to calm myself as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep the flood gates from opening.

"Yes, you do seem quite beside yourself. I'll tell the nurse. Will you be back?"

I shook my head rapidly from side to side, as I bit my lip, hard.

"Okay. Go ahead."

I left that room as fast as I could muster. I punched in my locker combination through blurry eyes. I took another deep breath as I threw my books on the bottom of my locker and grabbed my car key's from up top. I took off down the hall, trying not to slip in my new fucking flats. The flats I bought to look good for that asshole. Hot tears ran down my face.

"Bella?" Someone called. They didn't have a face. I didn't see face's, I didn't see bodies. I didn't see anything except hot tears and the stairs.

I pushed the doors with as much force as I could. Of course, I parked at the back of the parking lot, so I had to go that much further before I could fully break down. My legs felt weak when I finally made it to my truck. I let out a sob as I forcefully tried to get my key in the lock. I tried to wipe away the tears running down my face, blurring my vision from getting into my truck. _Fuck_. Finally, I got it, and turned it, and locked myself back in. And when I was finally able to break down completely, I did. I let out full body wracking sobs, I let out gut wrenching breaths and sniffles and whines. _You're fine_, I tried telling myself. But I wasn't. Edward Cullen was the first person I had started to break my walls down for and where did that get me? I started to shake. I hugged my arms around my shoulders and laid down on my seats. I was still bawling. I had told him everything, that asshole. He made me believe I could trust him. Why would he do such a horrible thing?

I started to pull on my hair, focusing my pain somewhere else. _Breathe_, I told myself. My sobs were shaking my whole body but I couldn't stop and I could hardly take a full breath. I pulled myself up and started my car. I turned the heat on full blast and tried to steady myself. _Fuck him_. I turned on my radio and tried to get a station. All I could get was an oldies station but atleast it was something. And it would distract me.

Tears were still streaming down my face, and I had to sniffle a few more times, but I wasn't shaking. I wasn't sobbing and I was in more control. My head started to ache from the hair pulling and the force from the tears. But I was more calm. I wasn't as broken. I sniffed and shut off the heat. I wiped at my eyes and pulled away from my parking space. As I drove past the doors, I saw a lone figure staring as I drove past, iPod in hand.

---

Thank god Charlie wasn't home yet. I tore through the house, now a lot more mad then upset. I kept thinking of Friday night. How could he say some of those things to me and act so horrible today?

_He called me beautiful_. I tried to reason with myself. _He also told you to fuck off_. _He said he felt a pull on friday_. I took a deep breath. I thought about it. He seemed so real, so genuine on friday night. So what went wrong? Maybe he started to believe.. the same thing that Chloe believed. Maybe he thought about it and changed his mind. _But what about Alice_? I took another breath as I climbed the stairs. I started to peel off my favourite jeans, and my silk shirt. I pulled on my comfiest jogs when I got to my room, and an oversized band teeshirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and sat down on my bed. I just don't get him. _I don't need this_, I thought. I went to my nightstand and grabbed a mirror out of the drawer. I looked at my face in the mirror. I had little black streaks down my cheeks and red marks at the corners of my eyes. Atleast they weren't bloodshot or puffy. I got back up as the doorbell rang. I didn't really care what my face looked like at the moment. Whoever it was had no idea what I'd gone through this morning.

_Please don't let it be Charlie.. why would Charlie ring his own doorbell? _I laughed quietly to myself as I opened the front door.

Edward fucking Cullen. Anger pulsed through my body and I stepped out onto the porch with so much force - or maybe it was from the anger in my face - that he stepped back.

"What?" I hissed.

"I - I'm sorry?"

"You're sorry? I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I met you, I'm sorry that I talked to you, I'm sorry that I told you anything and I'm _really_ sorry that I let you touch my face! My skin!"

"Will you let me explain?" There was pain in his eyes.

"Explain what?" My voice started to rise. "Explain that after I open up to you, someone that I'd barely even talked to until Friday night, you called me beautiful -" my voice broke and softened for a moment, "- you are a complete and total douche and pretend that nothing even happened?" My voice rose back to a shriek. "You had just seemed so..." My voice broke.

"Please?"

I stared at him. I had to swallow in order to maintain control. Why did he have to look at me with _those eyes_? Those friday night eyes? "No." I whispered. "What's the point?" I sighed. I started to shake my head. I could not let him break me. It would just come back to bite me once again. _Don't look in his eyes_, I told myself.

"Bella.." He pleaded.

I looked down and shook my head. I turned around to go back inside. I stopped but did not turn back around. "I'm damaged good's. There's nothing to explain." And with that, I went back inside and cried a little more.

--

**Okay so I know that that wasn't very long and probably not what you were hoping for or expecting but I promise it's not over.. and this is just getting started :) My computer froze and restarted on me two more times tonight so you guys better like this! Haha.. sorry for the wait, once again. Next chapter will hopefully be up a lot sooner and be a lot longer next time.**

**Please review, guyss!! Thanks so much.**


	7. Classrooms & Cafeterias

**Hey. There's an explaination of why it took so long at the bottom of the page. Hope you enjoy it, please review.. thanks!**

**

* * *

**

I marched upstairs after I closed the door, the tears streaming once again down my face. I jogged up the stairs as I wiped them away, and quickly scribbled a note for Charlie - I hoped he could read it - that I felt really sick, came home from school early, and was sleeping. I went to the washroom first, and took a very hot shower. I let the beads of water roll off my skin for a long, long time before I climbed out and wrapped a towel around my body. I trudged back to my room and changed back into the jogs and band tee. I drew my blinds as tight as they would go, shut off the light and climbed into my warm bed. I just wanted today to go away.

I rolled over into complete blackness. The only thing I could see were red numbers blinking "3:21". _A.m_., I thought? That was more than twelve hours. But somehow, I was still not ready to get up. I was exhausted, I was comfortable and my body - especially my head - ached. So I shut my eyes and went back to sleep.

This time when I woke up, it was because I was alert. I was awake. My clock blinked "4:49". My hair had dried from the shower but felt dried out and messy. I got up and made my way down the stairs. I could faintly hear snoring as I went, surprised to find somebody sleeping on my couch.. and it wasn't Charlie. I took note of the beer cans strewn across the living room table, and tip-toe'd into the kitchen, looking for the coffee maker without turning on the light and disrupting the snoring man. Harry, I think. But, of course, tip toeing wasn't my fortay and I tripped over a pulled out chair leg.

I went flying across my kitchen, bashing my leg and landing on my face. "Shit." I muttered outloud. The bottom of my face hit against the cabinet thrusting a few tears from my eyes. I licked my lip and tasted blood. I swallowed hard and tried not to breathe in. I hated the smell, the taste of blood. I couldn't stand it. Suddenly, the light flickered on and Harry Clearwater, Charlie's friend, was standing infront of me.

"Bella?"

I nodded. "Sorry I woke you."

"Jesus, Darlin' what happened to you?" He held a hand out for me to grab.

I swallowed again, breathing in again only to be met with rust and salt. My eyes fluttered. "I was trying to be quiet."

He laughed a full, hearty laugh. "Well look what you've done! I'm not worth this. Sit down." He smiled as he motioned to the chair.

I sat down and stretched my leg out. I winced as my knee moved. He shook his head as he grabbed a papertowel and wet it slowly. "Now," he said "this will hurt, I'm sure. Want me to get your Dad?"

I shook my head. "I'm a big girl," I joked. I winced again and pulled back slightly as he pressed the papertowel onto my lip, trying to get all the blood. He also rubbed some on the side of my chin, making me wince once more. I took a deep breath as I inhaled the smell of blood.

He made a clicking sound with his tongue. "You sure did get yourself good."

"I'm accident prone."

"Well. Geez, it's my fault. I should've gone home lastnight."

"It's mine, too. I mean, I fell asleep at like, one. I should've just gone to sleep like a regular person."

"You're Dad tried to wake you up a few times, but you wouldn't budge. You were talking in your sleep and he was gettin' worried."

I started to blush. I was sleep-talking? "What was I.. um, saying?"

He bent down to look at my knee. No blood, there. "Something about forgiving, forgiveness, I don't know. Charlie was wondering if Renee was taking you to Church too much there in Phoenix." He laughed. He stood back up. He sighed. "Well I'm sure you'll be bruised. But I should be goin', the Misses will be wonderin' where I am. Take care of yourself, okay?" He touched my cheek. "Bye Bells. Tell Charlie where I got off to, will Ya'?"

I nodded. "Goodbye."

After he grabbed his coat and closed the door, I looked down at my knee. It looked swollen to me, and was starting to form a bruise. I tried to get up, put pressure on it, but it hurt. A lot. I sighed, and bent it backwards. It hurt, but subsided after I left it there for a moment. I hopped over to the coffee maker and made my coffee. I checked the time.. The clock on the stove read "5:13" I shook my head. I had another three hours to kill.

I heard Charlie's alarm clock from upstairs, and after a minute or so, muffled footsteps and a closed door. So much for a shower, for the moment atleast. I hobbled over to the junk drawer and pulled out a hand-held mirror. I studied my face. My eye's were still a little red-rimmed from the crying the night before and probably the few tears I shed when I tripped. My hair looked like hay. My bottom lip was swollen and bruised and had a crack to the side. Underneath, my chin was bright red, sensitive skin not helping the un-coordinated. I had a little gauge where I had hit the cabinet. I sighed. This was all I needed.

I hobbled back to the cabinets for my mug, poured in some steaming coffee and sat down. I outstretched my leg and I opened a book to where I left off.

* * *

I hobbled into Biology and sat down with a thunk. I was for once, the last one there. Mr. Banner stared at me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I sighed. I had been getting this all day. My knee was sore and puffy and badly bruised and my face.. well, it had just gotten much worse. It was hurting me, especially if I forgot and accidently bit my lip. It was bruised to hell, and it was still cut. It had actually closed over and then opened up again when I took a sip of hot coffee this morning. That was the worst. But all in all, I looked like I got punched.. punched by somebody with rings on.

"I'm fine, thanks." I muttered.

And worst of all, everyone was already there, staring at me. Everyone including Edward.

I sat down and tried to act breezy. I didn't care if he was there, looking at me with concern. Looking as hot as fire.

He gently touched my arm. "What happened?" He whispered.

I stared straight ahead. "Somebody hit me with a two by four." My voice was laced with sarcasm. I pulled out my notebook and started to write the note that was on the overhead.

"Seriously." He started to bite his nails. He wasn't one to figit. I looked over at him. He had dark circles under his eyes and he hadn't blinked yet. It looked like he was over tired yet wound up on coffee.

"Oh, seriously..." I sighed. "I'm just clumsy, okay?"

"I'm sorry." He said as he touched my arm again. "Really, really sorry. About everything."

I sighed. I looked over at him and he stared back with pleading eyes. I wanted to believe him.. I did. But in some part of believing, there was the lie.

"I.." I started. But I didn't know what to say.

"Will you let me explain?"

"What's the point?" I sighed..

He took my hand and I accidently bit my lip. I winced.

He waited a minute, as if wondering if he should answer my question. "What happened?"

"I tripped, this morning. No biggie."

"You tripped and got that result?" He breathed. "Wow." He looked down, then back into my eyes. "Listen, Bella. I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it takes for you to believe me, I swear. I was being a dumb shit yesterday but I can see now... I'm sorry. Please."

I slowly took my hand back. "I want to.. But, you hurt me. A lot. And I just.. I.. I want to."

"How can I prove it to you?" He bit his lip. God, he was hot.

"Edward.."

"I want to be with you."

"Why?"

"Because." He stood up and spoke louder. "You're the nicest thing I've ever seen."

I started to blush, but he spun my chair around. "I wish that we could give it a go. See if we could be something. You're my favourite girl." He turned to make sure the whole class was paying attention. "That smile.. I want to know what you're all about, Bella. I don't want you to ever be upset. I wish I had a favourite beauty mark of yours. That nobody else could see." He turned back to me. "I wish that you needed me. Without you, my heart will break. I can't sleep, I can't eat. You're the last thing on my mind before I go to sleep. You're the nicest thing I've ever seen."

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner interupted. "Sit down."

"I wish we could see if we could be something." Edward finished.

I wondered if anyone else knew that he had taken the lyrics of one of my favourite songs and had rearranged them to serenade me in the middle of science class.

He sat back down.

"May I finish the lesson?" Mr Banner asked. I blushed.

"Please." Edward said. "It's fascinating."

Mr. Banner rolled his eyes but continued to poke and prod at the screen.

"Bella." He gripped my hand again. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't fight it. There was something there. I couldn't deny it. So I gripped his hand back. You can't fight fate.

I smiled at him.

The bell sounded off to end class. I picked up my books, and he his, and we left the classroom. We headed out the door and he paused.

"Come on, then." I looked as a sloppy smile enveloped his face and we both walked in my locker's direction.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered again.

We reached my locker. "Okay." I half smiled. "I know. I forgive you." I pushed my books to the top of my locker. "But I have to warn you -" I shut my locker and turned back to face him. "- if you ever pull any of that shit again, my Dad has a gun." I smirked.

He laughed a hearty laugh. "I won't." he leaned in closer. "I promise." He rubbed his thumb against my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine. "I promise." he said again. He took my hand and we walked to his locker.

I had to hobble to keep up with him. He started to laugh and I elbowed him in the ribs. "It's not funny." I protested. "It's not fun to hurt yourself." I pouted.

"I know." He laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just.. you look." He laughed harder. "You just look.. so.. cute..so.. funny.." he broke off as he choked on his laugh.

I hobbled as fast as I could to get a bit farther than him. He came up behind me and scooped me up so he was carrying me, my legs over one arm, my head against his shoulder.

"Better?" He asked.

I nodded. _My knight in shining armor_.

"So what exactly happened?" He asked as we made our way down a hall i'd never had to go through.

"My Dad had a buddy sleeping over that I didn't know about. He was asleep on the couch and I was _trying_ to be quiet as I walked throug the kitchen - didn't happen. I tripped over a chair, I think, bashed my knee, then slid into a cabnet. It wasn't pretty. There was some blood.. I don't do well with blood." I sighed at the thought. "All in all, I woke him up.."

He tried to muffle his laughing when he stopped walking. He gently set me down as he spun his lock and shoved his books into the bottom of his locker. There were papers everywhere and a bottle of hand sanitizer up top. He quickly shut it and turned back to me.

"Walking or carrying?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well that depends. Are you going to make fun of me again?" A smile played on my lips.

"Me?" He pushed a hand onto his chest. "Of course not. Make fun of you? Why.. that's appauling."

"You'd better not." I looked at him through my eyelashes.

He lent a hand to me and we walked - well, he walked, I hobbled and stumbled - through the waves of people until finally reaching a hallway I recognized.

We made our way to the cafeteria, walked past everyone else. He sat us down at the chairs in the back and started to rub my knee. "Better or worse?" He asked quietly.

"Much better." I couldn't help the smile that was unleashed, and my eyes that were starting to close. His fingers worked like magic and they got in every crease around my knee cap. Edward pulled my whole leg across his lap and I opened my eyes to see how many people were staring at us.

Nobody. Nobody except the tiny body that was floating her way towards the two of us. I gripped Edwards hand and he chuckled. He moved his other hand from my knee to the back of my neck and started to massage.

"Hi, Bella." The tiny voice said in a delicate tone.

"Hi Alice." I said a bit quietly. I didn't really know why I was so nervous to meet her.

"How are you?" She chirped.

"I'm okay. How about you?"

"Fantastic." She motioned to the chair next to me. "May I?"

"Of course." She pulled it - silently - infront of me.

"What happened?"

I sighed. "I tripped."

Edward started to laugh. "She tripped in her freakin' kitchen and did_ that _to her face."

"Edward." Alice and I said at the same time.. although, mine was more of a hiss. He rubbed the back of my neck again and I forgot my annoyance.

"I think we're going to be great friends, Bella." She said sweetly.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Yes!" She beemed proudly. "How would you like to get a coffee tomorrow after school? We can talk."

"Sure."

"Great! I'll see you then. Bye, Bella."

She walked away daintily to sit back with her siblings.

"She's nice." I whispered.

He chuckled. "She's a handful. Always peppy."

"Would you like a drink?" I was parched.

"Yeah, sure. You want me to get it?"

"Edward, I hurt myself. I'm not broken. I can do it."

He smiled at me and nodded.

I brushed past the circular tables to get to the vending machines. A table was talking louder than the others, just the next table I was coming to before the drinks. "Did you see that?" The voice was saying. "The two basement bitches, bonding!"

I tried to ignore it. I pushed it to the back of my mind. Nothing would happen. Nothing would happen this time. Because nothing happened. I blinked rapidly and licked my lips as I made my way to the drink machine and put my change in. This would not happen again, I told myself. Everything was fine.

* * *

**Okay I'm going to end it there. I'm sorry it took such a long time (again!) but I had this chapter pretty much finished when my computer shut down and I only had like 1/4 of it done. I was pretty mad. So it just took me a really long time to rewrite. **

**Hope you enjoyed it though. I don't really know if it came out the way I wanted but there will be a chapter or two of happy B/E before shit hits the fan :) **

**Reviews please!!!**

**Thanks.**


	8. Down

Alright so I was going through my old chapters and thought I might as well finish this and post it and see if i get any reviews. If I get reviews I will probably continue. Thanks, let me know what you think :)

* * *

I was pacing my livingroom when I heard the rumble of an engine getting closer and closer. I placed my scribbled note to Charlie on the staircase and shut the door behind me. I was presented with a black Porshe in my driveway, the window rolled down and Taylor Swift blasting from the stereo system. I opened the passenger side door and Alice turned down the music.

"Hi, Bella!" Her eyes lit up as she looked at me, then behind her as she slid out of the gravel driveway. "How are you?" She asked, then starting humming along to the music.

"Hey, Alice. Nice car."

"Thanks." She beemed. "I wanted a yellow one, but I guess black's okay." Her foot got lower and lower on the floor as the car went faster and faster down the hill of road. "So, Edward told me what happened to you."

I blinked at her. She knew? Of course, I knew about her as well, I guess. So maybe it was only fair. But.. she knew. Someone knew, other than Edward and myself. "Oh." I muttered. It was the best I could do.

"You know about what happened to me, as well, I presume?" She sounded like she was talking business with an associate. Maybe it was the only way she could talk about it.

"Yes." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I think I can help you.. if you want to discuss it, or anything.. you know? I've been there." Her hard exterior was diminishing. She was softening.

"Thanks Alice."

She pulled to the side of the road. "Nathan almost raped me." She said calmly. "I was at my first party and I really didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know too many people at the time but I didn't want to tell Edward that I wanted to leave so soon, so I just wandered into the basement. I thought it'd be like most people's basements, quiet, with a couch a television and maybe a fireplace. If nothing else, a bathroom I could sit in. When I went down, all the lights were off but it was dimly lit. I figured nobody was down there, and when I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was right. There was a couch and I laid down and started to play with my cellphone when I heard a crash from another room I couldn't see, in the darkness." Her voice trailed off a bit, then she blinked, and continued. She took a deep breath. "He said 'finally, someone came to find me' and I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't know who he was. I sat straight up, mumbling something about leaving, when he sat beside me, hands running up and down my legs. He pushed down hard on my hips and started to kiss my neck and I bolted out of my seat and ran towards the stairs but... he was quick. He grabbed the back of my shirt and ripped it open. He pushed me against the wall and shoved his leg in between mine, fisting my stomach and my arms, grabbing me and pushing my back to the wall with his hand against my hip. He tried to take my shirt off me but he just ended up ripping it more and then finally, I got a leg free and just aimed for his balls as hard as I could. As soon as I was free I ran up those stairs and never looked back. It was terrifying but when I saw him at school, courage just poured into me and I reamed him out infront of everyone and that was the end of my fear. I felt impowered because everybody knew what he did and knew that he was at fault. I did the right thing." She smiled and gently touched my hand.

"Bella?"

I looked into her eyes. "You're just brave, Alice. I couldn't do that. My best friend accused me of something unthinkable, she doesn't know he's at fault, she thinks I am."

"But Bella, you're not. People like them are cowards. It's over know and we know what really happened." She patted my arm "You're a goddess, Bella and you deserve the best." 'Goddess' sounded a little cheesy, when you think about it, but coming from her it sounded perfect and like it could be used every second.

"Thank you." I said smiling. Alice opening up to me about what happened to her instantly made me feel closer to her like we'd been friends for a long time.

She pulled back on the road and smirked. "So, you and Edward?"

I laughed. "I honestly don't know."

"He's sweet, Bella. I don't know why he needs to be so.. disruptive. But you should give him a chance, you might be able to save each other." Alice made a left turn and slowed to a stop at the lights.

"He is sweet.. I like him. I'm just concerned about a few things."

"Like?.. If you don't mind my asking." She was glaring at the road, just like her brother did those nights ago. I mentally noted the things they had in common and the protectiveness they had of eachother.

"Well, he picked me up from Mike's party, and we talked for a few hours. We drove around, we had coffee and we bonded. It was awesome. But the next day at school he was so weird.. he ignored me and he was actually rude. It's like the previous night never happened and he never gave me an explination. I just have my reservations."

Alice sighed as she made another left and slid into the parking lot of the Starbucks. "Look, Bella, Edward's never actually had a.. girlfriend, I guess. Not a respectable girl anyway. He just hangs out with girls that... I don't like. I think they just used eachother or something, but that's why he needs you. You can -" she cut herself off as we both exited the car. "You could just.. be there for eachother. You're what eachother need." She smiled as we walked into the cafe.

----------

"Bells, is that you?" Charlie called.

"Yeah, Dad. I ate with Alice, but do you want me to make you something?" I called as I dropped my bag and met him in the livingroom.

"Do you think I starved when you didn't live here?" He chuckled and opened up the fridge.

"Alright," I smiled. "I'm going to study then. I'll say goodnight."

"Okay, Bell."

I jogged up the stairs, ready to sink myself into music and a good book. I closed my bedroom door quietly and opened a box in my closet that I've had in there since I moved. It was filled with old pictures, burnt c.d's and old books. I rummaged through until I found one of my old favourite books and I c.d that I had forgotten what was on it. I was holding it in my hand when I heard my name being called from downstairs.

I brought the c.d with me as I went to see what Charlie wanted. I ran my fingers through my hair, a nervous habit was shocked to see a gorgeous lone figure in the hallway. None of us said anything as I made my way to Edward. I was infront of him when he said to me "How would you like to leave this human race?"

My eyes fluttered and I mangaged a "more than anything." I shot a glance at Charlie who just nodded and we quickly left my house.

He took my hand as we walked towards his car. "What's that?"

It took me a second to realize he meant my c.d. "I haven't listened to it in.. forever. I'm not really sure what's on it."

"Well let's find out." He said as he opened my door for me. When he were both inside, he popped my c.d. in and we heard the angry notes of A Perfect Circle. "Very nice." He said as he took off from my road and opened both the windows.

"Where are we going?"

"We're leaving." He laughed as he sped along to the outskirts of town. "I know a place." He whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes as I let my head drop against the seat. My eyes fluttered open as the sunset finally disapeared off the herizon and the song changed to Blink 182. I found myself singing along to the lyrics "Come here, please hold my hand Lord now, help me. I'm scared please show me how to fight this, God has a master plan and I guess, I am in his demand. Please save me." I smiled to myself again and then realized Edward started to sing as well.

"Please stay until I'm gone, I'm here hold on to me, I'm right here waiting." We sang together. He didn't look at me as he slipped his hand into mine. We were offically out of town but not yet into the Quileute territory. He made a left turn into a path in between the tree's. He hand to stop and we got out of the car as he once again took my hand.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned him again. A smile played on my lips as he covered my eyes with his hands and whispered "Trust me." into my ear.

I walked slowly since he blinded me, following him with my body. He turned me a few times and then finally, he said "open." There, infront of me in the middle of nowhere was a small gazebo decorated with japanese lanterns and twinkle lights.

"I can't believe you," I whispered. "This is amazing."

The twinkle lights lit up the surrounding area, brightening the sky. It was so beautiful. There was a blanket at the floor of the gazebo, with a picnic basket ontop. Two bottles sat next to the basket and there was a rose laying next to them.

"How - What?" I was speachless. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"My little secret, how. And what? Well, you deserve it. I had a little help." He took my hand and led me across the field to the gazebo. I sat, as did he, and couldn't help but glance around me.

"Champane or sparkling cider?"

"I think the wine would be okay." I smiled. I could trust myself with Edward. I would be okay with alcohol.

Edward went to grab for the wine but did not take his eyes off me the whole time. He popped the top, and poured the bubbly into two glasses - all the while looking at me.

"What?" I laughed and pushed my hair behind one ear. I looked down at my feet and started picking at my ankle.

"You-" he said, lifting my chin. "-are the most gorgeous thing. You're so beautiful." Edward put the glasses down on the wooden ground and look my face in both hands. He leaned in slowly and butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

Slowly, our lips met. I took his bottom lip as he took my top. It was the slowest, most sensual kiss I could imagine. Fireworks were going off, butterflies were fluttering, waves were crashing, the orchestra was hitting a highnote, angels were singing, the works. Everything. It was beyond perfect.

Our lips parted. "I need you so bad." He whispered. Then he took my lips in his again and I could hear the bells.


End file.
